She's inside me
by thevessel
Summary: Sequel to "A New Uchiha" Sakura and Sasuke's daughter is on the run from both Naruto and Akatsuki. But with discovery of Tobi's true identity and Sakura is sealed inside her. Akatsuki wants Sakura out and Kohona is in deep trouble.
1. she's inside me

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto is not mine…nuff said._

AN: _Sorry, it took me so long to get the sequel out for the first New Uchiha story, my bad. But this is going to be good Nina is a runaway teenager and she meets a boy she likes perhaps and Sakura turns evil and well you'll see. Itachi and Sakura are reunited. What happens to Sasuke well let us just say I have plans for him as well. He he he! _

_(If you don't know who Nina is then read the first story first or you will be so very lost) _

Nina brushed her now very long and very black hair back into a ponytail.

"My, don't I look different now" she thought to herself, remembering the exact moment she had escaped, leaving everyone and become a missing, missing nin"

(Wow, I made a missing Nin that is missing)

She was glad that she never forgot a chakra pattern because her uncles Itachi and Kisame were always hot on her trail and that Naruto person just did not know when to quit

"He's a persistent bugger," Nina thought to herself.

She heard a knock on her inn room door and went to see who it was. She stood up on her tippy toes in front of the hotel door "curse me for being so freaking short," she thought to herself as she peered out of the door's peephole. Nina saw that on the other side of the door was the inn's desk clerk. She opened the door and was greeted by the toothless grin of a man about in his forty's with greasy hair that was swept over an obvious bald spot.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Nina asked

"Miss, I believed you dropped this in the hallway," the man said holding up a Leaf headband.

Nina's saw Sakura's headband in the creepy old man's hand, she knew there was no way she could have dropped it.

_It is a trap he is just trying to see who you really are. He is a spy for someone KILL HIM NOW!_

"Shut up you, man your getting bloodthirsty" Nina thought to her inner self. Still she had a good point.

"You must be mistaken," Nina told the man, "I'm not a kunoichi and I'm not from Leaf."

Saying that Nina shut the door in the man's face, walked over to the bed and flung herself face down on her pillow and screamed. After about three minutes, she rolled over on her back, brushed the hair out of her face and reached into her vest pocket pulling her mother Sakura's headband out.

_I was right_

No need to gloat about it, damn just when I was getting comfortable

This meant that she would have to flee yet another town and being on the run like this was getting seriously old.

"I'm sorry sir," the desk clerk told the man sitting in the lobby, "the girl that fit your description said she wasn't a kunoichi and refused to take this."

"That's ok," a blonde man told the clerk and took back the headband with the radio hidden inside of it.

Naruto sighed, he had been keeping tabs and searching for Nina ever since Itachi had told her the truth about her mother and Nina took off. That had been four years ago.

Flashback

"Nina," Itachi said as he looked at his niece with that cold emotionless gaze, "Sakura is sealed inside you, the same way Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him. Only Sakura is not a demon or a monster but because the seal was designed for one she will eventually become evil."

All at once, inside Nina's mind, a hundred images flashed before her eyes and she snapped.

In an instance, she charged Itachi and elbowed him in the temple knocking him out cold. The only reason she could do this and get away with it was because she was an Uchiha like him and well he was the one who had trained her. Naruto ran up to her, "stop Nina, what are you doing?"

Nina shot her head around with her sharingan active and gave him a roundhouse. This sudden violent burst had caught Naruto off his guard and Nina came out on top.

"I'm running away," Nina cried as tears ran down her face. Her heart felt like it was ripping in two and her mind filled with a lot of static. It was as if a beehive had just been turned loose in her brain. There was no rationality for this, but the horrible truth of what she was now. "I'm a freak, why didn't they tell me sooner," She screamed silently as hot tears began to streak her face. Nina ran for at least eight hours before she had to stop to replenish her chakra. She crouched next to a stream to drink in the cool water. When she brought her head up at looked down into the stream she saw a pink haired woman looking back at her.

"Mom," Nina said to her reflection. The reflection of Sakura smiled back at her and then dissipated into a circle of ripples when a frog had decided to jump into the middle of it.

End flashback

Nina rolled off her bed and grabbed her pack shoving all her belongings into it. "Let's see: toothbrush, hairbrush, kunai, and …" Nina looked around her room in a frantic search tossing pillows and chair cushions aside, "Aha" she cried as she picked up her favorite bottle of purple nail polish. She walked over to the window and opened it sticking her head out first to see if anyone was waiting for her. The coast looked clear so she slipped out and took off in the direction of the forest. She could be in bird country before dark if she got the lead out.

AN: _More to come, tune in next time and thanks for reading._


	2. the capture of her

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Chapter 2 -- the capture of her

The sun was starting to set and the wind was growing colder. It would turn dark soon and Nina stopped and looked across the border to Bird country. She still had to get to a town before dark or she was going to have to start setting up a campsite.

Just then, she heard the familiar rattle of wagon wheels on the dirt road. She whipped her head around to see a produce wagon hauling apples and pumpkins speeding up the road at an alarmingly fast rate. She noticed that the driver was lying across the seat limp as if he had passed out or something. The horses must have been spooked by whatever had knocked out the driver and now the cart was careening out of control.

Nina was airborne in an instant with a super-chakra-infused-power jump and she landed ever so gracefully on one of the two horses pulling the cart. She pulled on the reigns while letting her chakra sooth and calm the animals. In an instant, the horses and the cart slowed to a smooth stop. Nina swung her legs around and leaped off the horse turning her attention to the driver she skipped up to the elderly man and began using her chakra to probe him for injuries. The old man looked like he had just had the wind knocked out of him and would probably be ok.

"Grandpa, grandpa are you ok," Nina looked up to see a little boy running up the road after the cart. He had bib overalls on and a bowl haircut. His black hair contrasted his now tomato-red face due to him running after the cart. He was a tad bit on the plump side and Nina did not pick up any chakra patterns that would signify him as a ninja.

"Hey kid," Nina yelled at the little boy who jumped back in a start because he had not noticed her presence until she spoke.

"What happened?"

The boy huffed trying to catch his breath, "we were on our way to the market so we would be able to set up our stand for the morning and out of nowhere these ninjas came out of the woods and spooked the horses. I fell off the wagon and I guess grandpa must have passed out or something."

Nina looked at the boy. He didn't notice but she had activated her sharingan for a second to make sure he was telling the truth.

"What did these ninjas look like," she asked.

"Well there were two of them and they both wore black robes with red clouds on them. One of them was blond with a strange device over his eye and the other wore an orange mask."

"Deidara and Tobi," Nina cursed under her breath.

She scanned the area for those familiar chakra patterns and bingo she found them hiding in the bushes about two hundred feet from where she was standing.

"Your grandpa will be fine get in the cart and continue on," Nina said looking at the boy with her sharingan now fully activated. She dropped the tone of her voice down so it was a soothing hypnotic sound. "Go to the next town and forget about me," she told the boy with a mental push.

The boy did exactly what she told him. He climbed next to his still unconscious grandfather and gave the horses the order to start walking. He did not look back because all he could focus on what the buzzing order in his head to go and forget about someone.

Once the cart was at a safe distance away Nina stood up strait and looked right in the direction of the two Akatsuki members. "What is it," she asked in the direction they were positioned.

Before she had a chance to react she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Let go, Deidara" she yelled and began her defense by trying to kick herself out of his grasp.

"Shh, Nina, calm down, yeah" Deidara whispered in her ear. Tobi was now standing in front of her, "Nina comes home with Tobi and Deidara now please." Tobi said while picking up one of her dyed black locks and examining it.

"I don't want to," was her response.

"The Akatsuki has allowed you time to grow; now it's time to return, uh"

Nina felt her face flush at the closeness of the two men. She had only really been close to her uncle Itachi and Kisame. She knew who the others were but rarely had to work with them.

"No," was Nina's response. She decided to keep using her hypnotic voice activating jutsu that she discovered make a great combo with her sharingan.

Deidara felt a buzzing in his head but quickly shook it off and tightened his grip on her. The sudden squeeze from Deidara made all the air in Nina's lungs to get pushed out of her in a surprised sigh. Meanwhile Tobi continued looking at her seemingly unaffected by her jutsu.

Deidara grinned like a Cheshire cat and moved in closer to her face, "We can make you; your uncle might have gone all soft on you when he let you go on purpose. But, we are far stronger than you little sister, uh."

"On purpose," Nina thought aloud right before Tobi lifted his mask for a second and knocked her out with his sharingan.


	3. Deal with the Devil

_**I am eternally sorry for the late update but that's life so tough.**_

**Disclaimer Thingy -- **I do not own Naruto but I am mildly obsessed with it.

**Chapter 3**

**Deal with the devil**

_Dream sequence_

Nina stood in a hallway filled with water. There wasn't much light but she could make out a sound, someone was humming a lullaby. It sounded very familiar for some reason. She walked down the hallway until she reached what looked like a cage of some sort. Inside the cage sat a woman with pink hair and emerald eyes. Her skin had a pale white glow to it, almost luminescent, and she had cherry red lips. "Sakura," Nina said in almost a hushed tone. The woman smiled slowly almost sinisterly and rolled her head upward to look at Nina. Nina gasped because in a flash the woman was up against the bars of the cage holding on to Nina's shirt through the bars.

"So my daughter has finally come to see me," Sakura said in an icy tone that froze Nina's skin and gave her goose bumps.

"What are you," Nina asked her showing no emotion.

Sakura looked down at her feet for a minute and then she let go of Nina's shirt and stepped back with a look of horror on her face.

"Nina, how did you get in here," Sakura asked with a look of pure worry. "The only way for people to retreat into themselves like this is if they are close to death or under the effects of the sharingan."

"Tobi," Nina replied stoically, "is he also an Uchiha?"

"Listen to me baby, "Sakura pleaded, "I'm losing my mind inside of this prison I have made for myself. I have gained some strange traits and do not, under any circumstance, let the Akatsuki release me from your hold."

"I don't understand" Nina replied

"Wake up daughter of mine," Sakura shouted, "wake up."

_End dream sequence_

Nina awoke to the feeling someone carrying her on their shoulder. She noticed long blond hair held up by a high ponytail.

"Damit Deidara, put me down," she yelled in his ear.

Deidara cringed at Nina's shrill tone and then grinned, "little sister is awake, yeah."

Deidara and Tobi both stopped abruptly in a clearing in the forest.

_Thud_, "Ouch, what the hell," Nina yelled at Deidara when he carelessly dropped her on the ground like a ten pound sack of potatoes.

Nina felt someone yank her hair to make her look up. It was Tobi.

"You came out of the genjutsu faster than expected, little Uchiha girl. Did you find your mother while you were walking around in your head?"

"No," Nina lied.

"Deidara can you get Tobi some firewood Tobi wants to make camp," Tobi told Deidara.

Deidara nodded but remained silent and walked off to collect firewood.

"Psychos," Nina commented under her breath. This made Tobi turn his attention back on her. He walked up to her and reached down at her head with his glove hand.

_He is going to choke me, _Nina thought. Much to Nina's surprise Tobi reached past her head and picked a flower that was growing behind were she was lying.

"Tobi picked you a flower, don't be mad at Tobi," he said.

Nina's jaw dropped and she smacked the flower out of Tobi's hand. "What the hell," she screamed at him, "You're putting on an act. You're a Uchiha too; who the hell are you really?"

Tobi leaned against a tree and folded his arms, "Since we are kin little sister, I would rather you work with me than against me. It is unusual for girls in the Uchiha clan to obtain the sharingan but you did at a very young age. This shows that you are incredible stronger. Perhaps you are even stronger than your uncle and father."

A single tear escaped from Nina's eye and rolled down her cheek. She moved her hand to wipe it off when Tobi appeared before her a griped her wrist to stop her.

"You are also emotional like your mother. This makes you a very dangerous person because you are prone to act out on your feelings instead of acting like a good little kunoichi. You are and will forever be a rogue Nina."

Tobi gently dabbed her tear off with his finger. His glove has soft and smelt like old leather.

"You do not know how to use you kekkei genkai as well as you should. Itachi held back on your training to keep you as innocent as he could and perhaps out of love for Sakura. Become my pupil and I will let you in on all the Uchiha secretes."

Nina blinked twice. "What will you gain by training me," she asked.

Tobi raked his hands across his face in frustration because he was getting nowhere. _The boys are so much easier to manipulate than the girls, _he thought to himself. Then he an idea came across his brain.

"I want to help you and your mother," he said "the Akatsuki needs Sakura's healing skills and a young woman should not have to live with her mother caged inside her mind. If you can achieve a high enough level of sharingan you will be able to undo the jutsu and bring your mother back into this world of existence."

Nina looked at him with her sharingan blazing and a deep flicker of thought flashed through her eyes as she seemed to psycho analyze him in her head.

"Ok then, train me sensei." She replied with a smile.

Just then, Deidara returned with the firewood. He carelessly dropped it on the ground in a pile. "Um, could one of you use the flame breath technique thingy to light the campfire? I dropped my matches in the creek, yeah."


	4. The Cryptic Code

**Disclaimer thingy a bob--**Naruto is not mine, I make no money from it. I only enjoy it.

--

Chapter 4

**The Cryptic Code**

"You idiot," Nina yelled at Deidara, "Goukakyuu no Jutsuwould destroy half this forest."

"Here Deidara can use Tobi's matches," Tobi said while tossing a box of matches at Deidara.

"Thanks yeah" Deidara replied as he started to work on the fire.

"Well let's get started then," Tobi told Nina "I want to see what all you know first."

Nina had a thought, well several thoughts but one very important thought stood out among all the other thoughts. Itachi did not skimp on her training; he implanted all her skills into her through his forehead tap transfers and he assisted her in the creation of her own techniques that she had fine-tuned while she was on the run from everyone.

Tobi had lied to her. A normal person would not have caught it but her sharingan picked it right up. Oh, he was good all right, she almost missed it but he must have underestimated just how strong her sharingan actually was. She would play his game until she found out exactly what he wanted from her and then either name her price or kill him. She was a gangster after all and that is how she played the game.

"Sure, what would you like me to show you first?" she asked him.

"Your taijutsu," he replied, "on Deidara."

"What was that," Deidara turned around and shouted which caused him to burn himself of the lit match he had been holding.

Nina half-snorted and half-chuckled "Yeah ok whatever."

She got up and walked over to Deidara grinning like a cat. _This is going to be so much fun_, she thought to herself. Deidara had been a pompous rude jerk to her ever since she could remember and kicking his ass was going to be sweet justice in her book, even though she had to make it look like she was having a hard time.

"No cheating," she told him while crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, I won't need to use my clay," he said with a smile, "ladies first."

Deidara bowed and extended his arm to her in a mocking gentleman like fashion. He had seen her fight before and he knew she could be a formable opponent. Also the fact that she was Itachi's niece and a person of interest to Tobi or should he say Madara Uchiha made him extra cautious. Normally, when Akatsuki members spar with each other deadly brutal blows are thrown.

_**Meanwhile in some random non-hidden village**_

"Nope can't say that I've seen her," a random merchant told Naruto. He had been going from village to village showing pictures of Nina to people hoping to get some sort of a lead on her whereabouts.

"Damit girl, I'm not going to lose you or Sakura again," Naruto said aloud not paying attention to where he was going when he bumped into a small boy in the market.

"Hey watch it mister," The lad told him rubbing his sore head.

"Sorry," replied Naruto as he went to pick up Nina's picture off the ground.

"She's pretty, like the girl I saw in this dream I had," the boy said handing Naruto the picture.

"What was that," Naruto asked excitedly jumping to his feet startling the poor boy out of his wits.

"I dreamed that this girl helped me and my grandpa that's all at least I think it was a dream it's fuzzy and stuff but she was so pretty I don't think I could forget about her." the boy explained.

"Quick, where did you dream this happened," Naruto asked him while hopping up in down on one foot then switching to the other.

"On the road that leads into the west side of the village just a few miles away by the forest," the boy replied scratching his head and wondering what was wrong with the man with whiskers in front of him.

"Thanks," Naruto said in a flash taking off for the location the boy had described.

_Finally a break, _thought Naruto as he picked up Nina's faint chakra pattern.

_That's weird_, he thought, _she always hides her chakra. _

That's when he saw it on the ground, Sakura's forehead protector.

He snatched it up to examine it and found a code written on the inside of it.

_**The reluctant cloud is being blown back home. Pink and black are ripped apart. Follow your broken heart.**_

"What the hell does that mean," Naruto yelled while looking up at the sky.

"Dobe, what are you yelling about?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

Naruto turned around, "Teme?"

**Back to Nina and Deidara's fight**

Nina attacked Deidara head on while pretending to attack his throat. When he moved his arms to block her mock attack she dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him. Deidara merely did a back flip and avoided crashing to the ground.

Getting into a crouch he smirked, "kid likes to play that way, yeah,"

Nina winked and blew him a kiss just as twenty of her shadow clones appeared in trees around them.

"Don't insult me, yeah," Deidara replied waving his hand at her. He was just about to form the hand seal to make his own army of clones he felt the earth below him shake. "Shit," he said as Nina came out of the ground below him her fist aiming for his groin.

Deidara leaped out of the way just in time and grabbed her arm yanking her up into the air. He was seriously pissed off at that last stunt. He spun her around in a circle by her arm, which felt like it was going to be ripped out of its socket, and tossed her into the nearest tree.

The tree split at the force on her impact. Nina grabbed her head and screamed. She felt this force pushing her aside as if she was losing control.

Deidara started to laugh at her, "had enough little sister?" he asked.

Nina got to her feet and Deidara froze when he noticed her sharingan had started to turn from red to hot pink. The comas inside started to spin in circles like some kind of ballet only they were getting faster by the second.

"Shit," was all he could get out before Nina kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backward a good mile. She moved so fast it was as if she had not moved at all. All Deidara had seen was a pink blur.

Nina was about to go after him to finish him off when Tobi started clapping.

"Well done, I think it's obvious who the winner is here," he said getting up from the stump he had been sitting on. "Tell me Tobi said as he started to take off his mask, how good is your genjutsu with that kind of sharingan?"

Nina froze at what she saw behind the mask. "NO WAY," she screamed,

"You're Tobi."

--A/N well how was that. I thought I did a decent job on the fight scene but you guys might have other opinions. You must have figured out that Nina is starting to lose control and Sakura is affecting her sharingan. Next chapter the plot will start to pick up more I promise. As always, I love knowing what suggestions and comments you might have for me.


	5. The Truthful Lie

_**AN**__/ Yes, it has been a while and I have left my poor Nina hanging in the dirt for far too long. _

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Naruto this is just a fanfic._

Chapter 5

The Truthful Lie

"Naruto," Sasuke said pointing to the headband Naruto was holding, "is that Nina's forehead protector?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and for once he thought he saw a sheer glimmer of concern in his former teammate's red eyes. Naruto quickly shook his head and regained his senses. "She's not dead," he told Sasuke "she left a message. I think she is in a lot of trouble."

"Let me see it," Sasuke more or less ordered than asked. Naruto handed him the headband. Sasuke's eyes widened when he examined it more thoroughly, "this is not Nina's this is Sakura's forehead protector," "Sakura's headband" Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "She must be in serious trouble to part with it, this headband is the only trace of Sakura she has left,"

Sasuke looked at his former friend, "You mean besides Sakura being sealed inside her making her something like you" Sasuke sneered as he flipped the headband over and read the inscription. "If it's a code we have to break I know a guy who can break it." Naruto looked seriously at Sasuke and almost grimaced at the thought of asking this person's help, "You don't mean Nara Shikamaru do you?" Sasuke smirked "Oh but I do."

**Meanwhile back in the forest**

"Uchiha Mandara," Nina said whimsically as she did a graceful sarcastic bow, "who would of thought that the psycho idiot would have turned out to be the legend of the Uchiha clan himself."

"Good," Mandara said while returning her bow "I see the little Uchiha princess has been educated in the history of the clan, but what about the secrets, do you know them as well?"

"We all have a secret, that's what people of our profession do" Nina retorted, a little less sarcastic and calmer now "Yes, I know the truth about the massacre and the reason for my uncle's abandonment and supposed betrayal to the village. I know about the deal you and he made. However, what I did not know was your identity. What is it that you want from me really?"

Madara chuckled darkly and crouched down to rest on the backs of his heels, "Nina, you are the strongest Uchiha offspring I have seen yet but with that Hanuro stuck inside of you, you cannot truly be unleashed, I want nothing more than to unleash you. Don't you get it?" he said shaking his head "I want to help both of you and your uncle."

"My Uncle Itachi," Nina asked "what does he have to do with this?" Mandara smirked he knew he had her undivided attention "Well he is dying of illness of course and with Tsunade being dead the only other medic with the skills to cure him is your mother. That is why we must get her out of you," he continued while getting up and grabbing her by the shoulders looking directly at her face so she could test him for lies; sharingan meet sharingan, "we must save his life"

Nina was dumbfounded she scanned Madara for a lie but only found truth in what he was saying. "You owe him your life Nina. A good Uchiha makes good on their debts."

They heard a twig break in the distance. Madara put his Tobi mask back on and held a finger to Nina's lips. She nodded in understanding. Deidara was returning and he did not yet know Tobi's identity only that he must also be an Uchiha.

"What the fuck was that, uh" Deidara cussed as he appeared into the view. "Is she a demon or was that another level of the god damn sharingan"

Tobi looked at Deidara and stated "Both, now could Deidara please not cuss, Tobi thinks its bad manners to curse in front of a lady."

Deidara rubbed the back of his head "I don't see a lady, uh"

Nina stuck her tongue out at him. "Well," she said with a smile "shall we get going then?" Tobi bowed and extending his arm "Ladies first, Tobi thinks we should return to the base" With that the trio jumped to the canopy and began tree trekking back to the base.

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto and Sasuke walked up the stairway to the sixth Hokage's office. Naruto seemed very interested in looking down at the moment. He felt his pried take a tumble every time he had to see the current Hokage. This was going to be his life someday and he felt cheated that the elders had not chosen him.

Sasuke knocked on the door and after there wasn't an answer knocked again only much louder. "Come in if you're going to be troublesome and beat on the door all day then," The Hokage replied. Sasuke opened the door and the two entered.

"You two?" was Shikamaru's response when he saw who had entered his office, "this is going to be troublesome." He said, shaking his head and removing his Hokage hat.

Shikamaru looked more like Asuma now since he had grown facial hair and smoked a healthy pack a day. He never did get over his sensei's death and made sure that Hidan's resting spot stayed well guarded in case anyone tried to dig him up.

Sasuke approached the desk, "you are aware of my daughter's situation with Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru nodded "Of course it pains me to know of how **Sakura's** daughter was raised by criminals and became a murderer and that poor Sakura's spirit is trapped inside her."

Sasuke did not miss Shikamaru's meaning on Nina being more Sakura's daughter than his. Just then, Naruto slammed the forehead protector on the desk. "Eh," Shikamaru said raising his eyebrow upon inspection of the item, "this is Sakura's"

Sasuke was losing his patience he had a debt to pay and it was eating him alive. "Do you know what the message means, Nara" He asked.

Shikamaru read the message and leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. Naruto and Sasuke held their breaths while waiting for an answer.

"She is being taken to the Akatsuki base to have Sakura extracted from her and she wants Naruto to help her." Shikamaru finally replied putting both hands behind his head and reclining even more in his chair. He continued to look at the ceiling; apparently, the water spot on the ceiling had been drawing his attention.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "I knew she wasn't too far gone," He exclaimed "I will help her, believe it!"

Sasuke shook his head at his rival's antics, "I'm not going to ask how you came to that conclusion so quickly," he said, retrieving the forehead proctor back from Shikamaru.

"That's why I'm the Hokage," Shikamaru said with a smirk getting out of his chair and walking to the window so he could watch the clouds outside his window.

Naruto grimaced and stormed out of the office with Sasuke in tow. "Lousy Nara," Naruto steamed, "I can't believe that lazy oaf got picked to be Hokage."

"Jealous much," Sasuke commented back earning a pissed of look from the Kyuubi host.

From the window, Shikamaru watched Sasuke and Naruto walk through the street in the direction of the gate. He closed his eyes and commented to himself, "troublesome indeed."

He walked over to his desk a pushed a button. Three ANUB appeared in front of his desk. "I have a mission for you," he said sitting back down in his chair.

**Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki base**

"Itachi," Kisame asked looking over his teammate's bed, "Are you going to die today?"

"Hmm," Itachi replied while staring out the window. Everything was going so wrong. He did not expect his illness to take a swan dive for the worst or for his niece to go missing. He wanted his brother to kill him in battle and then kill Mandara thus saving Nina from Mandara's evil influence. That was his only solution to repay Sasuke for the murder of the clan and to keep Nina safe.

"Deidara and Tobi are bringing her back to us," Kisame stated walking over to the window to try to see what was holding Itachi's attention. "You will get to see her soon."

With that, Kisame left Itachi to his window.

Kisame walked down the halls and when he past Pein's room he stopped and looked in. All of Pein's bodies were in cryogenic rest. Kisame shook his head at the thought of inhabiting the dead bodies of shinobi with one's mind.

Itachi sat up in his bed as he felt another coughing spell approaching. He thought to himself, "_I cannot let it end this way. Sakura entrusted Nina to me and she made it clear that I was not to let her be released. On the other hand, if Sakura is released and she has not yet been completely transformed to a demon than she could make me a cure." _

Itachi's inner thought was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Enter," he said. The door then opened and Itachi could not help but smile at who was standing in is doorway.

"Miss me much" Nina said with a smile.

_**AN**__/ I promise I will be better about the updates now that I'm back on track. I hope that there are still some people following this story, if not I understand. As always R&R _

_tree trekking_--what I call it when the Naruto characters travel via jumping from tree branch to tree branch.


End file.
